narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yin Release
Before things get out of hand... I think I should put this out there, because I'm sure alot of people will start thinking this. Just because Second Mizukage said his uses genjutsu and Yin release, does NOT mean that all genjutsu are Yin release. Example, don't go putting Yin release in Kurenai's chakra affiliation. Nothing has been confirmed except for the Second Mizukage. Sparxs77 (talk) 19:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) *I thought he said: "I am Yin element... in other words, a Genjutsu user!!", at least it is what he said in the mangastream translation version. So, is it a translation error? Because it sounds like both Yin and Genjustu are related in this way. Well, I think it is safe to put the Yin Release at least in his page for now. Shadow Abyss (talk) 20:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ShounenSuki has left a translation in my talk page. However, I'd like to ask you all to keep this discussion in a single place, this being Talk:Second Mizukage, where discussion has already picked up some momentum. It's much more convenient for all of us if we don't have to chase make the same points and replies in several talk pages. Omnibender - Talk - 20:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Mizukage Why not add the mizukage as a user?--Black-Light (talk) 17:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :He's there...--Cerez365™ 18:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) yin yang is there wuji Wuji is the third of the trio if theres yin in yang wuji they make balance so is it possible its a third one :Wújí is the absence of Yin–Yang. It was what was there before the Tàijí came into being and formed Yin and Yang. When there's Yin and Yang, there is no Wújí. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) your definition of wuju is different that it says it is emptyness and limitless the middle part yin good yang evil wuji is the middle part the gray part fusion of good in evil ( (talk) 15:22, September 24, 2011 (UTC)) :There is no good and evil in Yin and Yang. it's about opposites and balance. Wújí is the absence of Yin and Yang, pure nothingness. It isn't balance, because nothingness cannot be balanced. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Nine-Tails yin half Did Naruto ever gain the Yin half of the Kyuubi or is it still in Minato??? (talk) 16:12, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, he found it in a box underneath his bed.--Cerez365™ 16:14, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :It is still sealed in the death god. Jacce | Talk | 16:14, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Read chapter 503, Minato said "permanently" sealed. Everything eaten by Death God can't return. --Elveonora (talk) 16:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) so, theoretically, if it was unsealed from the shinigami and sealed in another shinobi...would their be 2 jinchuurikis of the Kyuubi? (talk) 16:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) This is not forums, it can't be unsealed. --Elveonora (talk) 16:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed? I think Kishimoto jumped the gun on the whole Yin Release and Yang Release. A Release is a form a chakra nature and using jutsu of that type. But if the Yin Release is thoughts dreams or imagination how does it count as a release if it doesn't actually do anything. To actually create a real life tangible effect you need to use Yang Release which are still two different Release's. Both should be counted as one release Yin-Yang Release. Yin the Spiritual Energy and Yang the Physical Energy to breath life into the jutsu. You can't do anything with either on their own and yet there is a Yin Release and a Yang Release. :Yin and Yang techniques have long been implied to deal with chakra made with different rations of mental and physical energy, from Nara clan techniques being tied with Yin and Yang and Shikamaru linking different chakra to Tayuya's techniques, which were explicitly said to have off ratios of physical and mental energies. No gun jumped. Omnibender - Talk - 22:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Sign your posts with four ~ and this is a fictional manga - it doesn't have to make sense. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:16, March 17, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::No need to erase my message. Omnibender - Talk - 23:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yin, Yang or even Yin-Yang release are most likely things that are used in Naruto constantly, but Kishi has not yet revealed more on this thus it's listed as we know it. --Elveonora (talk) 01:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC) question Shouldn't we add Yin Release to infobox of every genjutsu user?--Elveonora (talk) 20:49, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. There's a translation by ShounenSuki somewhere in my talk page archives which deals with this. Also, you can read some discussion about it at the Second Mizukage's talk, linked a few topics above. ShounenSuki said that the Mizukage indicates that "there is little to no difference between Inton and genjutsu. He's talking as if (practically all) Inton techniques are genjutsu. An Inton user equals a genjutsu user to him. However, nothing indicates that the opposite is true. All Inton might be genjutsu, but all genjutsu are not necessarily Inton". Omnibender - Talk - 21:31, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Even though the analogy isn't well fitting and doesn't work here, it's true that some "illusions" are also stated to be yin-yang release (Izanagi) but that's mostly an exception to this since the said one affects fate/reality, thus not being a true illusion.--Elveonora (talk) 00:42, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Izanagi is still considered a genjutsu, and we have one other genjutsu that is canonically known to be something different: C's genjutsu was Lightning Release, stated in the fanbook. Omnibender - Talk - 22:14, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Additions? Theres a few jutsu that use Yin release yet if someone clicks on list of Yin release jutsu or users, nothing is there. how do we change that? Riptide240 (talk) 14:37, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Fourth Databook In the 4th databook, it says the Uchiha inherited yin Release. What to do now?KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 22:37, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :We wait for some more clarification. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:38, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Yamanaka clan In the article, it says the Yamanaka clan is using this for their hiden. Should we add it then to the technique articles? Iloveinoxxx (talk) 15:36, December 19, 2014 (UTC)